An Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) system is designed to prevent unauthorized removal of an item from a controlled area. A typical EAS system may comprise a monitoring system and one or more security tags. The monitoring system may create an interrogation zone at an access point for the controlled area. A security tag may be fastened to an item, such as an article of clothing. If the tagged item enters the interrogation zone, an alarm may be triggered indicating unauthorized removal of the tagged item from the controlled area.
EAS systems typically use radio frequency (RF) spectrum to convey signals between the monitoring system and security tags. Certain EAS systems, however, may have a limited amount of RF spectrum available to convey such signals. Consequently, there may be need for improvements in EAS systems to take advantage of the available RF spectrum.